The Agreement
by hermione2.0
Summary: Can Harry and Ginny finally bring Ron and Hermione together because of and agreement they had while they were dating, or will Ron and Hermione figure out what's up first. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Agreement

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 1: Plotting and Eavesdropping**

_Harry and Ginny made an agreement while they were dating that, why should they have all the fun? Ron and Hermione would need someone told hold during the summer, otherwise they would feel left out. So, Harry and Ginny made the agreement to finally pair up Ron and Hermione at all costs. This way everyone would be put out of their misery. So on the last day of term. . ._

"Ginny, I know we're not dating anymore, but do you think we can still work together to fulfill all aspects of our agreement" Harry asked.

Ginny, without hesitation said, "Of course, they need to be happy, especially during dark times such as this! All we need to do is figure out how to do it without them realizing what we're doing."

"That could prove to be difficult; Hermione is the one of the most brilliant witches of the age," Harry paused. Then something hit him both physically and mentally; Peeves decided to give them a going away present, what little of Harry's things had been packed had been dumped on their heads. "Don't make me fetch the Bloody Baron Peeves!" and with that Peeves swooped out the window with his final rasberry of the year. "Right then, back to business, I know what to do."

For the next couple of hours they schemed and plotted to bring together the eavesdroppers outside. "Hermione, I can't hear a thing! They must be up to something serious because they put an inperturbable charm on the door," Ron muttered, trying to get their extendable ears to work.

"No, really, if you hadn't told me I'd have never known," Hermione muttered sarcastically. "Look, I don't even know why I let you talk me into spying on them."

With a shocked look on his face Ron yelled back, "Me! This was your entire id . . ."

"Ron? Hermione? What are you doing?" Harry asked.

They both got up hastily onto their feet, dusting their robes off while they both said, "Nothing!" a bit too quickly. Both Harry and Ginny burst out laughing and made their way down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry stopped and said, "You know, this is the first time in a long time that I have laughed." Ginny smiled and they sat down and evaded packing as long as they possibly could.

Read and Review please! This is my first fanfic and I know that it's only one chapter, but I promise more!


	2. Chapter 2:Conversation and Manipulation

**Chapter 2: Conversations and Manipulations**

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny entering her room at the Burrow with a mission. " Ummm . . . can we talk?"

"Sure Ginny, is something wrong?" Hermione replied with a confused look on her face.

"No, I have a couple of questions to ask you though, and I want you to promise to answer me honestly, promise?" Ginny said, looking serious.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said also looking serious.

Ginny took a breath and said, "Okay, now remember you promised to answer honestly Hermione.Lately I've seenhow you look at Ron."

"What!"

"Shush!"

"Oh, right, what!" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione," Ginny pleaded, "you said you'd answer me honestly! Now look, you can't deny that you've had feelings about him! Hermione, it's just the two of us, please tell me the truth."

Hermione sighed, bound by her promise and answered, "Okay, maybe my stomach gives a tiny lurch when I see him, but that doesn't mean I like him!"

"Oh Hermione, don't you get it?" Ginny said shaking her head. "You're good on everyone's feelings except your own! Hermione, your friendship with my brother, no matter how many times you fight, has grown into love; whether or not you two want to admit it."

The stubborn look on Hermione's face fell away, again bound by her promise and by her own curiosity, she answered, "Is it that obvious?"

"No, it took me a little while to figure it out, but when I saw the look on your face when Ron and Lavender were making out, it only confirmed my suspicions," Ginny replied.

"Okay, okay, I admit it, I surrender!" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't take it anymore! You are right I have to admit it to someone," then dropping her voice to a whisper, "I was jealous when I saw Ron and Lavender together, I wanted to rip them apart, slap her and then jinx her into oblivion! I love Ron, that's why! There, I said it."

"Doesn't it feel good to have that weight lifted off of your chest?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought for a minute then said, "Yeah, yeah it kinda does."

"Great lets go tell him!" Ginny said rapidly.

"Okay that's going too far!" Hermione said looking shocked, "I think we've discussed enough for today, let's go help your mum with dinner."

"Fine," Ginny said grudgingly.

Read and Review please! Oh, and thanks to everyone who's sent in the reviews so far, N.E.W.T.S., FishyTails, justawriter, and Mrs.H.Potter! Chapter 3 up soon!


End file.
